So jealous
by KateB-fan
Summary: Este oneshot fue inspirado por las escenas que vimos en el avance del capítulo 4x05. Se que no pasará esto en realidad, pero me sentí inspirada! Espero que les guste!


**Quiero dedicar este oneshot a mi amiga Cargarpe... ella fue quien me inspiró a escribirlo. Tengan en cuenta que no tengo idea de lo que sucederá en el próximo capítulo, solo he visto los avances y dejé volar mi imaginación... espero que les guste... y a los que no les gustan los spoilers, por las dudas no lean! ;)  
><strong>

**So Jealous**

Cuando Kate Beckett abrió la puerta, no pudo creer lo que sus ojos estaban viendo. Castle… besando a esa mujer… porque él la estaba besando… y ella no lo estaba deteniendo, por supuesto… quien podría…?

Kate sintió que el corazón se le aceleraba cuando él la miró asustado, sintiéndose en falta. Se sentía dolida, traicionada, engañada… y despechada…

En seguida se repuso de la primera impresión y caminó con paso firme hacia donde ellos estaban. Pero cuando llegó, siguió de largo, sacudiendo la cabeza y mirándolo de reojo.

-Lo siento, Ricky…- dijo la rubia- no sabía que ustedes…

-Nosotros… nosotros no…- dijo él y ella giró en redondo desde donde estaba, unos pasos más delante de ellos y la miró, sus ojos apuntándola como si fuera a aniquilarla.

-Lo que nosotros tenemos… no es asunto tuyo… - dijo y volvió a girar, y siguió caminando.

Esposito sacudió la cabeza y cuando Castle lo miró con desesperación, le hizo señas para que siguiera a Kate. Tenía que hablar con ella.

Lo último que Rick escuchó de los labios de esa mujer fue lo que le dijo a Esposito.

-Si hubiera sabido…

* * *

><p>Rick apuró el paso y la siguió hasta la calle. Kate supo que él venía atrás pero no se molestó en esperarlo. En realidad estaba luchando contra la necesidad de llorar. Tenía un nudo en la garganta y lo que menos quería, era hablar con él.<p>

Cuando llegaba a su auto, Rick la tomó del hombro para llamar su atención.

-Kate… espera…- dijo y cuando ella lo miró, tuvo que retirar la mano porque sintió que su vida corría peligro si no lo hacía.

-Pensé que el que esperarías serías tú… pero veo que te cansaste… - dijo con tono duro, firme y seguro.

-Lo que acaba de pasar… yo no…

-Castle… te conozco desde hace tiempo… esa mujer es bien de tu tipo… me cae bien… ojalá sean felices… lamento haber interrumpido…- dijo y su voz se quebró, ya no soportaba más la presión.

-Kate…no… fue solo un impulso… ella me provocó… y… una cosa llevó a la otra…

-No quiero saber nada… no me importa…- dijo y se subió a su auto, trabó las puertas para no dejarlo entrar y arrancó sin mirar hacia atrás.

Rick se quedó mirándola sin saber que hacer.

Mientras manejaba, Kate tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo extra para que las lágrimas que caían como cascada no le impidieran conducir.

Ella sabía que esto sucedería, y sin embargo, en esos días, estaba sintiendo que él estaba cerca de romper esa pared que le impedía tener una relación normal. Y prácticamente se había obligado a prestarle atención, a fantasear con la idea de estar a su lado.

Porque cuando él la miraba a los ojos, ella podía ver que todo eso que le había dicho mientras estaba herida, esa declaración de amor, era verdadera.

Y ella sabía que Rick sabía que ella recordaba. Y sin embargo, la respetaba. Pero él también sabía que ella sentía lo mismo por él, aunque no se lo hubiera confirmado…

Por qué la hacía sufrir de esa manera entonces?

* * *

><p>Kate llegó a la puerta del consultorio de su terapeuta y suspiró. Necesitaba hablar. Y le había enviado un texto para arreglar el horario con él.<p>

Cuando entró, se sentó directamente en su sillón y comenzó a llorar.

-Cuénteme de le sucede, Kate…- dijo el terapeuta.

-Es Castle… siempre es él…- dijo Kate llorando.

-Dígame…- le indicó.

-Lo vi… besando a otra mujer…

-Y qué sintió?

-Qué sentí? Qué sentí? Qué se le ocurre que pude haber sentido? Rabia… impotencia… tristeza…

-Celos?

-Muchos! – dijo enojada.

-Está bien…- dijo el hombre reflexivo.

-No, no está para nada bien…- dijo ella ofuscada.

Me refería a que pueda expresarlo… que sea capaz de reconocer sus sentimientos…

-Los sentimientos que no reconozco son los de él… por un lado me dice que me ama… y ante la primer mujer que se le cruza… adónde se fue todo el amor que dice que me tiene?

-Eso debería consultarlo con él…

-Nunca…- dijo con resolución.

-Entonces prepárese para no saber la respuesta…

-Yo se que me ama… pero la forma en que besaba a esa mujer… - dijo y achicó los ojos con rabia.

-Qué forma?

-No lo se… siento que él nunca podría besarme así a mi…- dijo y sacudió la cabeza con impotencia.

-No? Por qué?

-Porque no soy el tipo de mujer que despierta ese tipo de pasión…- dijo y suspiró con resignación.

-Bueno… hay una sola manera de saberlo…- le dijo y ella abrió los ojos como platos.

-No estará sugiriendo que…- dijo asombrada.

-Yo no sugiero nada… no es mi trabajo… usted está planteando lo que siente y yo le estoy haciendo ver que tal vez existe una forma de encontrar una respuesta…

Kate se quedó pensativa. No sabía si dar rienda suelta a todos los pensamientos que se agolpaban en su cabeza o mantenerse al margen.

Se levantó sin decir nada y el terapeuta la vio salir con gesto decidido.

* * *

><p>Más tarde ese día, cuando casi anochecía, Kate entró un poco nerviosa al Old Haunt y sonrió a Brian que la miró de arriba hacia abajo apreciativamente.<p>

-Detective, bienvenida…- dijo el muchacho que no podía dejar de observar el pronunciado escote de Kate.

El vestido que llevaba puesto era sencillo, pero se ajustaba perfectamente a su cuerpo y el escote prácticamente no dejaba nada a la imaginación.

No llevaba demasiado maquillaje y el cabello suelto, sin alisar caía sobre sus hombros con gracia.

Brian tomó el teléfono y marcó el interno de la oficina de Castle, que por supuesto estaba en el subsuelo.

Dos jóvenes se acercaron en seguida a Kate y le ofrecieron un trago mientras hablaban con ella que era toda simpatía y sonrisas.

Cuando Rick abrió la puerta y la vio, tuvo que respirar varias veces para recomponerse. Sus ojos acariciaron cada centímetro de su cuerpo, cada curva y llegaron hasta su cabello, estaba de espaldas, pero él estaba seguro de que la reconocería en cualquier lado.

Kate sonrió y se colocó una hebra de cabello tras la oreja e instintivamente miró hacia atrás, presintiendo su presencia. Y cuando lo vio observándola, volvió a girar y siguió hablando con sus dos admiradores.

Rick sintió que su corazón se aceleraba. Ahora era su turno de estar celoso, y se lo merecía, cómo había sido tan estúpido de dejarse llevar por un impulso? Era cierto que se sentía solo, que la espera le estaba resultando asfixiante, pero lo que había hecho había herido a Kate y eso era exclusivamente su culpa.

Trató de pensar rápido, lo único que faltaba era que ella se fuera con alguno de ellos… o con los dos…

Se acercó despacio y colocó una mano en la espalda baja de ella, para llamar su atención.

-Puedo hablar contigo un minuto?- le dijo en el oído y por suerte para Kate, él no advirtió la forma en que ella reaccionó al sentirlo tan cerca.

-Hey, Castle… no, lo siento… ahora estoy ocupada… - dijo y le guiñó el ojo a uno de los jóvenes, que siguió hablando como si nada.

-Katherine Beckett con quién dejaste a nuestros hijos?- le dijo con rabia y ella lo miró con asombro.

Los jóvenes se apartaron con un gesto de desaprobación y ella lo miró con furia.

-Qué crees que haces?- le dijo ella casi pegando su nariz a la de él.

-Tú que crees que haces…- le dijo él sin alejarse y la tomó del brazo, arrastrándola prácticamente escaleras abajo hasta su oficina.

-Castle basta…- gritó ella cuando él la soltó, una vez abajo.

-Basta?- repitió él enojado- crees que puedes venir en plan de seducción aquí? Eres grande, Kate… quien sabe como hubieras terminado con esos dos… hombres…

-Estás celoso, Castle?- le dijo alzando la ceja con interés.

-Se que no tengo derecho pero si… estoy celoso…- dijo y estiró la mano.

-Ni siquiera te atrevas a tocarme… ni lo intentes…

-Tanto te afectó verme con Serena?- preguntó él con curiosidad.

-No se a qué te refieres…

-Tienes miles de bares y de todos tenías que elegir el mío…

-Es el único que conozco y pensé que tenía descuento…

-Viniste a hacerme enojar… a cobrarte por lo que te hice hoy… desmiéntelo…

-Por supuesto que es mentira…- dijo ella y bajó la vista.

-No, no…- dijo y la tomó de la cintura con una mano mientras con la otra la obligaba a mirarlo- mírame a los ojos y desmiéntelo…

-Es mentira…- dijo ella con los dientes apretados.

-Estás mintiendo, Kate… estás celosa y quisiste cobrarte…

-No… vine a demostrarte que yo también puedo ser linda… inteligente… y puedo despertar la pasión en alguien… - le dijo y miró hacia el costado, estaban demasiado cerca como para arriesgarse y no poder controlarse.

Rick soltó una carcajada y amó la forma en que ella lo miró, con una mezcla de asombro e inocencia.

-Esto es peor de lo que pensaba…- dijo todavía riendo.

-Encima te ríes de mi?- dijo ella sin comprender.

-Kate… eres la persona más hermosa, inteligente y sexy que he conocido en mi vida… y si no te estoy haciendo el amor sobre el escritorio ahora mismo es porque respeto que necesitas tiempo… y te… aprecio suficiente como para no presionarte…

-Ahora eres tú el que miente…- dijo ella con lágrimas en los ojos.

-No miento, Kate- dijo y miró sus labios casi sin poder contenerse.

-Por qué puedes reprimirte conmigo y no pudiste con Serena? Acaso mi cabello más oscuro y mi piernas largas no te son suficientes?

-Hablas en serio?- dijo él sonriendo, sin creerle una palabra.

-Déjame en paz…- dijo ella y todo ocurrió muy rápido, Kate se separó de él y él la alcanzó cuando estaba a punto de subir la escalera.

Rick apoyó su cuerpo sobre el de ella y la miró, jadeando por el apuro y la excitación.

-Siento que las cosas sean así… - le dijo mirando sus labios.

-Así cómo?- preguntó ella agitada.

-Serena no hubiese existido para mi si estuviera contigo… me siento solo… se me hace difícil esperar…- le dijo y ella sintió lágrimas en sus ojos.

-Qué rápido te cansaste…- dijo con amargura.

-No me cansé… solo me confundí…- dijo él.

-Y ella te fascinó desde el primer momento… vi como la besabas, no me lo contaron… y tú dices que me amas?

-Kate…- dijo él y ella abrió la boca, incapaz de decir algo más.

Rick la miró a los ojos y sonrió.

-Kate…- repitió- lo que siento por ti es lo único que me importa…

-Siento que nunca podrías besarme a mi como a esa mujer, Castle…

-Por supuesto que no… pero es que a ella no podría besarla como a ti…

Kate lo empujó un poco pero él no se movió. Quería escaparse. Pero sabía que era difícil… se habían dicho muchas cosas. Y también sabía que Castle se estaba debatiendo entre seguir sus impulsos o seguir respetándola.

Rick se acercó un poco a ella y sin dejar de mirar sus labios le habló.

-Kate… - y tenía planeado decir algo más, pero no pudo, sus labios devoraron los de ella con ansiedad.

Y Kate sintió como él la acariciaba casi con desesperación mientras la apretaba contra su cuerpo y como estaban contra la pared, ella no podía casi moverse.

Rick la exploró intensamente mientras ella solo podía dejarlo hacer y suspirar, casi avasallada por lo que sucedía.

Kate levantó un poco la pierna y él la acarició, levantando su vestido para poder sentir su piel.

Segundos más tarde, se separaron en busca de oxígeno y él apoyó su frente sobre la de ella.

-Dios, Kate! Dime que no sigues pensando lo mismo…- dijo y comenzó a besar su cuello.

-No…- dijo ella jadeando- por supuesto que no…- agregó y gimió cuando él llegó a un punto demasiado sensible.

Castle se separó abruptamente de ella y la miró tratando de evitar seguir sus impulsos y hacerle el amor ahí mismo.

-Por favor… vete ahora, Kate… casi no puedo controlarme…- le dijo y observó un abanico de emociones en la cara de ella que lo excitó aún más.

-Rick… no quiero irme…- le dijo y lo miró con intensidad.

-Estás segura?- le dijo él y la vio acercarse.

-Nunca en mi vida estuve más segura, te amo, Rick…- dijo y lo empujó sobre su escritorio, besándolo ella misma…

* * *

><p>Horas más tarde, se besaban tiernamente, aún piel contra piel, sentados en el cómodo sillón reclinable del escritorio. Él de frente y ella de costado, sobre él.<p>

-Tendríamos que pensar en volver a casa…- dijo ella y él besó su hombro con ternura.

-A casa… suena bien…- dijo él y ella lo miró sonriente.

-Te quedarás esta noche?- le dijo mordiéndose el dedo con impaciencia.

-Me dejarás dormir esta noche?- le dijo él alzando una ceja con interés.

-Lo intentaré…- dijo ella y ambos rieron mientras seguían besándose…

* * *

><p><strong>Les gustó? Bueno, sabemos que lamentablemente no será ni siquiera parecido a lo que sucederá en el show... pero... una puede soñar no?<strong>


End file.
